La haine
by Myscast
Summary: C’est comme ça, entre lui et moi. Presque depuis toujours. On ne sait plus où s’arrête la haine et où commence notre folie.


**La haine.**

_Torture._

La haine. La soif de sang. Soif du sang de l'autre. Soif de le voir couler, éclabousser les dalles de pierre d'une délicate teinte pourpre. Si primitive. Si excitante.

C'est comme ça, entre lui et moi. Presque depuis toujours. On ne sait plus où s'arrête la haine et où commence notre folie.

Lorsque l'on devient adolescent, que l'on passe par cette douloureuse et incertaine période de soudure entre l'enfance et la totale maturité, il se passe bien souvent des choses étranges. Des bouleversements fracassants. Pas toujours ; mais pour nous, ils ont été exceptionnels. Cette soif de sang insidieuse qui a grandi en nous, sans que nous ne nous en rendions immédiatement compte. J'ai vu la terreur venir amplifier sa haine, dans son beau regard ténébreux. C'était à prévoir. Est-ce que cet intrépide, pétri de gentillesse et de bravoure, pouvait s'abaisser à ressentir cela ? Cette même soif de sang que celle qui tiraillait ses ennemis, qui leur donnait une raison de faire le mal ?

Le mal. Un bien grand mot. Il veut m'en faire, du mal. Je le sais, je le sens. Moi aussi j'en ai envie. Lui, il ne peut se permettre de le montrer ; et pourtant, peut-il s'en empêcher ? Pas plus que je ne le peux – si tant est que je le voudrais.

Mes poings qui heurtent sa peau, ses ongles qui déchirent la mienne. A chaque fois que l'on se croise, le même rituel. Trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour pouvoir en venir aux mains. Pour pouvoir donner cette violence, si difficilement contenue, prête à exploser à tout moment. Pour pouvoir sentir le contact, furtif mais indescriptible, de sa peau bouillonnante de haine contre la mienne. Sa peau si chaude contre ma peau glacée.

Je me suis avoué tout cela il y a bien longtemps. Lui, il ne peut en faire autant. Il ne peut reconnaître tout ce que nos contacts douloureux déclenchent en lui, ni à quel point ils sont vitaux pour nous deux. Il est prisonnier de son rôle, de son identité. Il ne peut s'en défaire, pas même sous l'orage menaçant de mon regard courroucé.

Je n'en ai jamais assez. J'ai envie de plus. J'ai envie qu'il se lâche, qu'il se déchaîne. Je veux sentir mon corps déchiré par sa haine belliqueuse. Je veux m'abandonner à lui pour le poignarder dans le dos. Cela dure depuis si longtemps, cette comédie entre lui et moi. Des années que l'on se contente de si peu. Cela fait plus d'un an que mon esprit cogite, sans cesse. A la recherche d'une échappatoire, à cette longue torture délicieuse. Mais je n'en trouve aucune. Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire tomber son masque, si divinement ciselé sur sa peau mâte. Aucun moyen de le faire se perdre dans sa propre nature. Il est bien trop ancré dans ce qu'il est pour s'abandonner si facilement à moi.

Mais il m'est venu une idée. Une idée que j'ai d'abord longtemps refoulée, tant elle me semblait… inconcevable.

Quel est l'opposé de la haine ? L'amour. Quoi de plus déroutant ?

* * *

_« Je joue si bien à ce jeu »._

Mon esprit en surchauffe le détaille, ancre chaque parcelle de sa fine silhouette au plus profond de moi. Comme je le fais depuis toujours, inconsciemment. Cela va être si facile, de jouer à ce jeu. Quoi de plus logique, que deux parfaits opposés qui se découvrent une bouleversante passion ? C'est une vieille histoire qui a été jouée bien des fois. A moi à présent d'être un bon acteur.

Cela commence par des petits sourires, allant grandissant, que je lui adresse à chaque fin d'escarmouche. Puis par une attitude plus attentive. Je le regarde sans cesse, et il s'en rend compte. Je le détaille de plus en plus avidement. Je m'efface sensiblement devant lui. Je semble faire abstraction de la violence totale et irréversible qui m'habite. Il me voit sous un nouveau jour. Il en est dérouté.

Ce n'est pas encore assez.

Je commence à effleurer sa main lorsque nous sommes proches, en cours, en prenant bien soin de lui adresser un grand sourire ironique. Cela l'embrouille. Il ne comprend plus si je me moque de lui ou si j'ai… d'autres intentions. Je lis tout cela sur son visage.

Je bloque ses coups avec un peu plus de délicatesse chaque jour. Pourtant, il n'y a que lui qui le remarque. Nous jouons si bien, tout les deux.

J'avais raison. Tous ces attouchements furtifs l'ont perturbé. Il ne me regarde plus de la même façon qu'avant. La haine semble muselée par de nombreux sentiments contradictoires, et par tant de questions… à peine esquissées qu'il les oublie déjà. Pourtant, elles le hantent, je le vois. C'est parfait.

Si sa haine s'endort quelque peu, c'est qu'elle renaîtra avec encore plus de fougue lorsque je parviendrais à mes fins. Je jubile.

J'ai envie de lui. Cela facilite les choses. J'ai toujours eu envie de lui ; mais dans un cadre bien plus violent et tourmenté qu'en de simples ébats amoureux, ce qu'il se doit bien sur d'ignorer.

Je me décide enfin à passer à l'action. J'ai appris bien des choses sur lui, en tant d'années. Bien plus qu'il ne le soupçonne. Je sais qu'une fois par mois, il va rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, le soir, lorsque la plupart des étudiants ont déjà rejoint leur dortoir et que la bibliothèque est désespérément vide. En l'occurrence, le moment parfait. Je me glisse derrière lui un soir, le suivant furtivement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je m'immobilise derrière lui, entouré de deux rangées de livres. Le dos tourné, il replace un vieux grimoire à sa place. J'observe avec un intérêt non feint la cascade ténébreuse de ses mèches noires sur son cou si fin, et la façon dont se meuvent ses muscles sous son T-shirt blanc. Ma respiration s'accélère.

Sans doute l'entend-il, car il se retourne lentement. Ses yeux reflètent en cet instant toute son incertitude. Coincé par le mur et les étagères des deux côtés, il se sent piégé et à ma merci. Tout à fait ce que j'attends.

« M… Malfoy ? » prononce t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je lui adresse un demi-sourire teinté d'ironie – et d'autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut analyser et qui le trouble. Je joue si bien mon jeu.

Je m'approche de lui, lentement. Un pas après l'autre. Il se recule, s'acculant à l'étagère. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il déglutit, cherche à détourner les yeux ; en vain. Il est prisonnier de mon regard brillant, éclatant. Il s'y noie. Je m'en délecte.

Il ne fait pas un geste pour me repousser lorsque je pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Je le vois apeuré, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il tremble légèrement. Peur, désir ? Mon corps se colle au sien, étroitement, recueillant les délicates pulsations affolées de son cœur. Il gémit. Ma bouche cherche la sienne, mon regard ne lâchant pas le sien. Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes avec légèreté, encore et encore, sans jamais s'y poser. Il sait ce que j'attends de lui. Et finalement, il y consent, se perdant lui-même.

Ses lèvres cueillent les miennes avec avidité et passion, nos langues entamant un long ballet dont nous sommes tous deux vainqueurs. Mes mains courent sur ses vêtements, cherchant à atteindre sa peau. Il s'abandonne, dominé. Je soulève brutalement son T-shirt, et mes mains parcourent son torse. Un sourire éclaire mon visage ; mais il ne le remarque même pas, les yeux à demi-fermés, sa tête relevée et son cou offert à ma bouche avide. Enfin, ma langue vient tracer un sillon de feu partant du milieu de ses clavicules et descendant jusqu'à son nombril, puis encore un petit peu plus bas. Juste un petit peu. Assez pour lui faire espérer bien des choses, mais pas suffisamment pour lui ôter de la tête cette sensation d'irréalité, qui plane autour de lui comme un essaim de guêpes en furie.

Mes lèvres remontent jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cœur pour y déposer un tendre baiser, et je m'éloigne de lui, interrompant cette effusion d'ardeur. Un peu frustré et incrédule, il semble encore plus perdu qu'avant. Mon dernier geste l'a bouleversé bien plus qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre ; il peut vouloir dire tant de choses…

« Je t'aime », je murmure.

Mes lèvres se posent une dernière fois sur les siennes, et je me retourne et m'éloigne rapidement. Je sens son regard brûlant dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je quitte la pièce.

Il est pris entre désir, haine, et un semblant d'amour auquel il risque de s'accrocher si fort qu'il pourrait devenir réalité.

Oui, décidément, je joue très bien mon jeu.

* * *

_Insondable_

Les jours se succèdent. Je le laisse patienter, mariner, espérer. Trop précipiter les choses ne me ressemblerait pas ; c'est bien trop agréable d'observer. De surprendre ses regards emplis d'espoir. Un espoir qu'il croit dissimuler habilement, mais que je lis si facilement dans l'éclat de ses yeux trompeurs. Mentir n'a jamais été son fort, bien qu'il s'y soit si souvent efforcé. Il est un griffondor, après tout ; il n'est pas sensé avoir de telles intentions.

Mais il n'est pas totalement griffondor. Un véritable griffondor n'a rien à cacher. Il est le héros ; un simple griffondor n'aurait pu devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui devenu. Un simple griffondor, bien que débordant de courage et de détermination, n'aurait jamais eu un esprit capable de déjouer tant de pièges, et d'en poser autant. Un esprit capable d'insidieuses machinations, un esprit aussi aiguisé, capable du meilleur et du pire. Un esprit aussi… _serpentard_.

Un hybride de mauvais goût. Je pense lui avoir servi cette insulte, il y a quoi ? Deux mois, deux ans ? Et pourtant, je suis bien loin de le penser. Aurais-je pu avoir un adversaire plus intéressant ? Un adversaire capable de faire le mal comme seuls les serpentards y parviennent, mais qui comporte pourtant toutes les faiblesses des griffondors. L'amour en est une. La confiance en est une autre.

_Confiance_. Comme ce mot est étrange. Comme ce sentiment, entier et si souvent mortel. Ceux qui sont assez bêtes pour témoigner de la confiance aux autres méritent toutes les trahisons. C'est ce que m'a souvent répété mon père.

Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne. Mais là encore, j'aime observer. J'aime observer comment la confiance peut s'instaurer si rapidement dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Même une confiance que l'on sait totalement injustifiée et dangereuse. Je vois cette confiance, dans ses yeux. Pas une confiance placide et sans bornes, comme celle qu'il témoigne à ses amis ; une confiance ténue qui pourtant grandit de jour en jour, habilement, modelant ses réactions à mon égard. Une confiance à laquelle il s'accroche aussi aveuglément qu'à cet amour impossible. Je ne sais si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. C'est tellement facile.

J'aurai pensé que nos années d'animosité, et que cette soif de sang insondable qui depuis toujours obscurcit nos pensées, aurait fait obstacle à toute esquisse de confiance. Je vais jouer aussi finement que si elle n'avait pas éclot en lui à mon intention, mais je vais m'en servir avec autant de dextérité que possible. Je m'amuse tant.

Je ne dors plus la nuit. J'ai souvent eu des nuits blanches suite à de trop grandes inquiétudes, voir même à la peur de voir de trop importants destins se mêler au mien. Mais cette fois, ce sont mes pensées qui me tiennent éveillé. Un profond entremêlement de pensées qui semblent se complexifier chaque jour. Des pensées qui se rapportent toutes à un unique instant : le moment précis où mes démarches arriveront à leur apogée. Où j'aurais à subir avec un plaisir perverse toute sa folie et sa haine. Le moment précis où il perdra totalement contrôle de lui-même, et où il se perdra. Pour toujours.

Lorsque je le regarde, je souris. Il voit beaucoup de choses dans ces sourires, mais jamais l'acide jubilation qu'ils renferment.

* * *

_Abandon_

Le moment est venu. Une kyrielle de semaines ont passé. C'est le moment parfait ; il n'est plus totalement sûr de mes sentiments à son égard, il ne s'attend plus à rien. Il ne cesse de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, pour mieux s'y accrocher, pour ne pas que cet instant d'irréalité ne lui file définitivement entre les doigts, en se morcelant irrémédiablement tels de milliers de grains de sable ternis.

Cela se passe au détour d'un couloir. Il marche, la tête baissée, plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Je m'approche de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ; il a un brusque sursaut lorsque je l'enserre de mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour y imaginer la plus parfaite incompréhension.

Les secondes s'égrainent ; je sens son hésitation disparaître alors que son espoir refait lentement surface. Puis ses mains m'enserrent à leur tour, et il enfouit enfin sa tête dans mes cheveux blonds.

« Je t'aime », je répète faiblement - comme si j'étais submergé par des millions d'émotions trop difficiles à contenir, mais impossibles à exprimer.

Ses mains se crispent dans mon dos. Je sais qu'il rêve de réentendre cela depuis des semaines ; sans doute ne l'espérait-il même plus.

« Moi aussi » murmure t-il, encore plus faiblement que moi.

Et il répète cette sirupeuse formule, comme une part de lui qu'il m'offrirait sans la moindre retenue : « Je t'aime ». Je souris, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Lorsque je m'écarte de lui et que mes lèvres cherchent les siennes, mon visage ne reflète qu'un amour si éclatant qu'il ne peut être que factice. Bien entendu, il ne remarque rien.

Je l'embrasse longuement, et il s'abandonne à moi. Je l'entraîne à ma suite à travers de nombreux couloirs sombres, sans rencontrer personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait à voir d'ailleurs, à part deux adolescents essoufflés, les lèvres rouges et avides ? L'un avec une expression de pure incrédulité profondément joyeuse, et l'autre avec… quoi ? Une absence totale d'expression, qui pourrait passer pour l'émerveillement face à quelque instant libérateur.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il se retrouve dans ma chambre de préfet, toute sertie d'argent et d'émeraude. Ses mains impatientes déboutonnent déjà ma chemise ; je vois l'éclat impétueux de l'excitation et du désir dans ses beaux yeux sombres que je hais tant. Je lui souris, et me dévêt devant lui, lui offrant toute la blafarde perfection de mon corps d'albâtre en gage de ma soumission, de ma _confiance_. Intérieurement, mon esprit s'esclaffe.

Je suis chacune de ses expressions avec intérêt, le voyant abandonner lentement toutes les craintes et toutes les dernières réticences dont mes seules paroles n'auraient pu venir à bout. Je défais ses habits avec une lenteur et une délicatesse toute serpentine ; l'impatience qui l'a rongé pendant tous ces jours semble sur le point d'éclater. Mes mains se font caressantes et savantes sur sa peau nue ; lorsque les siennes se mettent à parcourir mon corps tendu vers le sien, son regard reflète un émerveillement teinté de voracité. D'une seule morsure dans le cou, je lui arrache un gémissement qui fait vibrer tout son être.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas à feindre l'excitation. Je le veux depuis longtemps. Pourtant, je dois en cet instant me contenter de lui prodiguer de la tendresse ; l'exact opposé de ce qui bouillonne si fort en moi.

Sa haine, sa soif de sang, semblent s'être totalement évaporées. Je sais pourtant qu'elles se sont simplement tapies au fin fond de son inconscient et qu'elles attendent leur heure ; je le vois dans cette expression qui vient hanter son visage, lorsqu'il me griffe sans le vouloir ou que ses dents rencontrent ma chair. Je le vois aussi dans cet affolement qui gagne furtivement ses traits, lorsque ses mains se retrouvent enserrées autour de mon cou.

Mais j'ai bien vite fait de faire fuir tout ses fantômes. J'ai quelques talents dans les arts nuptiaux, comme chaque serpentard se doit d'en posséder. Les effets de mes caresses, tantôt frustrantes et tantôt audacieuses, sont prodigieux. Je sais également me servir de ma langue autrement que pour envenimer mes propos.

C'est lui qui me possède, cette nuit-là. Il le faut bien. S'il ressentait la moindre douleur, le tableau ne serait pas parfait ; il se pourrait même que tout se fissure trop vite. Il me faut attendre. Attendre qu'il soit arrivé au point de non-retour.

* * *

_Douceur trompeuse_

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il trouve la beauté ombrageuse de mon regard attentif qui l'observe tendrement. Cela l'apaise, le rassure. Il est totalement offert à moi ; en totale _confiance_. Comme c'est intéressant.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il est beau. Hideusement beau. La lumière douce du petit jour vient jeter des reflets bleutés dans ses cheveux soyeux ; ses grands yeux sombres reflètent un amour placide et presque effrayant. Sur la peau de son visage subsiste encore une légère rougeur suite à nos ébats. Pourtant son corps, que j'ai chéri et sublimé, est encore en meilleure forme que d'habitude. J'observe les arabesques ombrées que ses muscles dessinent artistiquement sous sa peau, je m'en délecte. Oui, il est beau. _Hideusement_.

Il n'a pas idée de toutes les pensées qui me traversent alors que mon regard se perd sur son corps ; il referme les yeux et s'étire longuement, gracieusement. Je chasse une mèche de son front ; sa main emprisonne la mienne et il me rapproche encore de lui. Je lui donne ce qu'il désire tant à cet instant, à savoir un long baiser fougueux mais teinté d'une tendresse mielleuse. Il fait glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux, me plaquant contre lui. Son corps réagit à notre étreinte. Je souris contre ses lèvres.

Je lui murmure des remarques aussi moqueuses qu'affectueuses, me libère de notre enlacement et me rhabille lentement. Il me contemple. Il n'ose pas me retenir. Pas encore. Pourtant, je sens à quel point il en meure d'envie ; je le sens à l'insistance de son regard sur ma nuque, et à sa respiration encore un peu saccadée. Je refuse de lui en donner trop, trop vite. Cela le perdrait si vite que je n'aurais même plus le temps de m'amuser.

Effaçant mon sourire sardonique de mon visage, je me retourne pour lui envoyer un dernier baiser, puis me hâte vers la porte. Il va me retenir, je le sais. Mais pas encore par ses gestes ; juste par sa voix, égale en apparence mais où se tapie toute son inquiétude, qui s'élève doucement dans la pièce.

« Tu… tu reviendras vers moi ? »

Voilà ce que me cache toute sa fierté de griffondor : _ne m'abandonne pas. Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Rien qu'à moi ? _

Le sourire a refait surface sur mon visage. Décidemment, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le contenir. Fort heureusement, je suis toujours de dos, immobilisé sur le pas de ma porte.

« Je t'aime, je réponds simplement. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Je referme la porte, mets mes mains dans mes poches avec une évidente décontraction, et disparaît dans la salle commune des serpentards. A lui de se débrouiller pour sortir de là sans se faire remarquer…

* * *

_Vital_

Nos sourires et nos œillades, discrètes de ma part mais clairement amoureuses de la sienne, n'ont échappé à personne. Les murmures nous poursuivent désormais partout où nous allons ; je suis habitué à cela, et lui aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, lorsque je vois son regard rencontré celui du directeur de l'école, son cher allié… ou ceux de ses amis, qui visiblement ne vont pas tarder à l'ensevelir sous un monticule moribond de questions poisseuses et indiscrètes. Cela me ravit en plus de m'amuser ; j'aime le voir décontenancé. Je sais aussi qu'en ce genre de situation, il se raccroche à ce qu'on lui reproche ; en l'occurrence, _moi_, ce qui est bien entendu parfait.

Me montrer indisponible envers lui en ces instants aurait pu lui paraître étrange ou peu en accord avec mon attitude ; aussi, je le retrouve souvent dans les couloirs et les tourelles, la nuit, où je l'embrasse tendrement à la faveur d'un rayon de lune diffus et circonspect. Il aime cela, je le vois. Il aime l'interdit, il aime ressentir la peur poignante d'être découvert à chaque fois que des pas émergent vaguement des ombres pour acheminer dans notre direction.

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire preuve d'inventivité pour lui devenir vital ; de nombreuses choses ont contribué à l'attacher solidement à moi et à la tendresse que je lui témoigne. Sous ses airs intrépides, ce foutu griffondor était perclus de solitude ; une solitude que même ses plus proches amis n'avaient jamais été en mesure de comprendre. Il m'a été très facile de combler ce vide dans son cœur ; il a besoin de si peu de choses, en réalité. Les mêmes choses que tous les adolescents qui nous entourent et gravitent curieusement autour de nous : un peu d'amour et de compréhension.

Le fait que je lui fasse ressentir un sentiment si fort après la haine si profonde qui nous a liés (et qui selon lui ne nous lie plus), le laisse rêveur. J'étais le pilier de son existence, la personne vers qui il tournait toute sa haine, toute sa crainte. J'ai aujourd'hui chassé ces dernières, ainsi que les nombreux fantômes qui le hantent.

Et sa confiance en moi grandit, grandit. Son amour aussi.

La fin approche.

* * *

_Soif de sang_

Le ciel est noir, boursoufflé. Pas une seule étoile n'y brille, et les rayons trop pâles de la lune ne parviennent plus à trouer l'épaisseur de nuages empoisonnés qui la recouvrent. Des éclairs cependant déchirent périodiquement la nuit, la transformant en apocalypse pourpre et annonciatrice des pires malheurs.

C'est le moment parfait. Toute mon âme est en accord avec les éléments torturés, et dans mon esprit enfiévré sourde la lancinante pulsation de ma haine trop longtemps contenue. La _soif de sang_ est revenue, plus absolue et impérieuse que jamais. Ce soir. C'est ce soir.

Lorsque je pousse la porte de ma chambre de préfet, il est là, nu sur le lit. La lueur aguicheuse qui brille dans son regard vacille bien vite, incertaine. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Que quelque chose est revenu des entrailles de ses angoisses, et attend avec impatience de se jeter sur lui. Mais il a _confiance _; aussi cherche t-il du réconfort auprès de celui qui va causer sa perte. Ses bras enserrent mon cœur, son visage apeuré disparaît dans mon cou. Je le repousse, l'allongeant sur le lit, le surplombant de toute ma noirâtre supériorité. Il se laisse faire, dominé, offert à moi, son amour s'étalant autour de nous et m'enveloppant tel quelque magma gluant et répugnant. A tout instant, la soif de sang menace de s'emparer de moi ; mais je sais la museler. Encore quelques minutes. Quelques infimes _minutes_, après tant d'années.

Je me dévêts avec une étonnante rapidité, le retourne et m'empare de lui, brusquement, sans qu'il ne s'y soit préparé ou même attendu. Il crie de couleur. J'attrape ses cheveux et tire son visage en arrière ; je vois les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, et son visage déformé par une cuisante souffrance. Je m'active en lui, le détruisant, me déchaînant. Ses hurlements se muent peu à peu en gémissements inarticulés et en douloureux sanglots. Je jubile. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel plaisir lors d'un acte aussi bassement humain.

Je fais durer ma torture aussi longtemps que mon corps me le permet, puis le libère et me laisse retomber à côté de lui. Je le contemple avec un visage totalement inexpressif alors qu'il se retourne et se recroqueville lentement, perdu, encore sous l'assaut d'une douleur nauséeuse. Il me regarde sans comprendre. L'amour est toujours là dans ce regard. Peut-être pas aussi présent, mais toujours aussi complet.

_Fais-moi tout le mal que tu veux_, semble dire ce regard._ Je t'appartiens et je t'aime. _

Pathétique. Un rire crissant me secoue intérieurement.

Il y a pourtant une deuxième signification à ce regard, une signification moins évidente mais tout aussi importante.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu si mal ? Pourquoi ? Où est passée toute cette tendresse que tu me donnes chaque jour ? Où est passé ton amour ?_

Et toujours ce refrain, impérieux et apeuré :

_Ne me laisse pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Aime-moi._

Je le contemple longuement sans rien dire. Le silence qui s'étend entre nous est teinté de son incompréhension et de mon évidente satisfaction. Sa respiration hachée se calme lentement, les larmes sèchent sur ses joues. Ses inquiétudes ne quittent pourtant pas son regard. Des traces rouges et noirs commencent à apparaître sur son visage, encore presque imperceptibles, délicates conséquences des coups dont je l'ai roué.

Lorsque je le sens enfin prêt, je le cueille. Je le _fauche_. Je la _déterre_ effrontément et scrupuleusement, cette fleur toute griffondorienne aux pétales flétris de vaillance et de bonnes attentions, de confiance aveugle et d'amour mortel.

Je prends soin d'y mettre toute ma haine, d'y exprimer tout mon dégoût, d'y insinuer toute la noirceur qui habite mon âme, et prononce les mots fatidiques :

« Je te hais. »

Je vois alors tout son amour se morceler dans son regard, toute sa confiance se recroqueviller, mortellement blessée. Je vois toute la détresse du monde se concentrer en lui, et anéantir lentement toutes ses barrières. Je vois sa haine, en réponse à ma déclaration empoisonnée, ressurgir des profondeurs de son être et remonter en lui.

Je continue ma froide litanie :

« Je te hais. Je te haïrais toujours. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Sa haine, sa soif de sang qui fait échos à la mienne depuis la nuit des temps, prend irrémédiablement possession de lui. Il ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher ; il se sent trahi, piétiné, perdu, bafoué. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui s'efface et s'évapore, ne laissant place qu'à l'étincelante réalité de son âme : une haine sans limites, dévastatrice et affamée, une haine si forte qu'elle le ronge depuis des années et qui aujourd'hui le détruit enfin.

Entièrement consumé, il se rue sur moi ; la douleur qui persécutait son corps n'est plus qu'un pâle souvenir fantomatique. Sa rage se déchaîne enfin sur moi, sans la moindre bride, pour la première et la dernière fois. Je lui riposte avec toute ma fougue ; nos haines s'accrochent, s'entaillent, s'empoisonnent, se renforcent, mutilant nos âmes avec la précision de coups de couteaux. Nos consciences sont précautionneusement hachées, réduites en des milliers de morcelés éparses, balayés par la tempête qui se déchaîne en nous.

Lentement, sa folie prend le pas sur la mienne, la compressant, l'oblitérant. Je n'ai jamais connu douleur plus exquise, ni humiliation plus cuisante. Les morcelés de ma conscience doivent sûrement jubiler. Je finis par m'abandonner, me laissant dominer et détruire par l'immensité insondable de son courroux, plantant le poison qui habite tout mon être dans le sien, m'assurant de l'emmener avec moi par-delà les tréfonds de la mort et de l'oubli.

* * *

_A tout jamais_

Libres l'un de l'autre. C'est ce qu'une part de moi avait espéré. Que nous serions libres l'un de l'autre, libres et seuls, libres et perdus.

Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme nous le prévoyons.

Nous ne formons plus qu'un, désormais. Une seule et même entité, à jamais damnée, perdue dans les méandres d'un monde de ténèbres et de haine infinie. Deux corps sans vie, couverts de sang et noircis de pêchés, au dessus desquels les deux néants de nos existences planent lentement, hypnotiquement entremêlés…


End file.
